J-shaped hooks are commonly used for holding or storing various items. For example, such hooks are often installed inside a trailer. Typically, each hook is permanently installed at a single, fixed location. For example, a straight rod can be inserted through aligned holes in a C-shaped channel, with the lower end of the rod bent, e.g., twice, after insertion to form a hook portion. The hook is thereby permanently installed and cannot be removed from the channel, or moved longitudinally along its length. As such, if the hook is damaged, e.g., broken or bent, it can be difficult and expensive to repair or replace.